Music Box
by 123.dulset
Summary: EXO. YAOI. OOC. Ketika kau tak bisa mendapatkan hati yang kau cintai, kotak musik ini akan membantumu. Menyatukan dua hati yang terhalang kesalahapahaman. Tapi ingat. Setiap hal ada konsekuensinya. Play the Music Box.


**Title** : Music Box

**Pairing** : ChanBaek. ChanChen(?)

**Cast :**

~EXO K Park Do-bi (Park Chanyeol)

~EXO K So-go-gi (Byun Baekhyun)

~EXO M Chen! Chen! (Kim Jongdae)

**Rate:** Cannot be determined. T (Maybe)

**Warning: YAOI, typo(s), GAJE, GA MASUK AKAL.**

**Note** : habis baca ff ini. Silahkan santet aku bisa pergi ke Korea. Pokoknya gak masuk akal deh –o- Terinspirasi dari Lagu Sherina – Simphoni Hitam.

Disclaimer: Chanyeol punya Baekhyun. Baekhyun punya Chanyeol. (Luhan punya Sehun. Sehun punya Luhan.) Mereka semua milik Tuhan. Jika ada kesamaan, itu murni kebetulan. Author pernah merasakan diplagiat tuh gak enak. So, **HATE PLAGIAT !**** ! ! !**

Happy Reading ! \^0^/

**Kotak apa itu?**

**Itu kotak musik.**

**Waa~ besar sekali..**

**Kotak musik itu dikutuk.**

**Dikutuk?**

**Seorang wanita yang terlalu mencintai kekasihnya menaruh hatinya dan hati kekasihnya di bagian dalam kotak musik itu. **

**Hati?**

**Ya. Wanita itu memergoki kekasihnya selingkuh. Saat itu juga sang wanita membunuh kekasihnya dengan cara mengambil hati sang kekasih. **

**Mengambil hati?**

**Ya. Wanita itu keturunan penyihir. Dia bisa mengambil hati manusia dengan tangan kosong.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Baekki!"

Cekrek.

"Ya! Chanyeol! Jangan memotretku tiba-tiba! Mukaku pasti aneh! Hapus! Hapus!" panik ku seraya berusaha menggapai kamera di tangan Chanyeol. Chanyeol mengangkatnya tinggi-tinggi. Bahwa perbedaaan tinggi yang kentara membuat ku tentu tak bisa menjangkau kamera di tangannya. "YA! Chanyeol!" Aku berteriak frustasi. Baik, aku menyerah, kusilangkan tanganku di dada lalu mem-pout-kan bibirku.

"Ahaha. Nae Baekki marah eoh?" Aku menahan diri tidak tersenyum tersipu saat Chanyeol memanggilku 'Nae Baekki'. "Oh! A-Yolah! Lihat! Kau tampak sangat imut dengan wajah polosmu itu. Lihat! Kau tidak jelek sama sekali." Chanyeol memperlihatkan foto yang tadi ia potret. Tapi aku mengalihkan pandanganku dengan masih terus mem-pout-kan bibirku.

Chu~

Mata sipitku membulat. Chanyeol baru saja menciumku. Sekilas. Tapi... Chanyeol menciumku. Di bibir.

Blush~

Seketika wajahku memerah. Semerah buah strawberry kesukaanku.

"YA! PARK CHANYEOL!" aku kembali berteriak. Sementara Chanyeol duduk di rumput sambil melihat-lihat hasil potretannya.

Chanyeol dan aku memang sedang berada di sebuah padang rumput hijau. Anehnya aku tidak tahu tepatnya tempat ini berada dimana. Apakah aku masih di Seoul? Atau bahkan apakah ini masih di Korea? Jangan-jangan ini di luar negeri. Kenapa aku tidak bisa mengingat ini dimana. Yang ada hanyalah rerumputan sejauh mata memandang.

Akhirnya aku hanya ikut duduk di samping Chanyeol. Merapatkan tubuhku di samping Chanyeol lalu menyandarkan kepalaku di bahu lebar miliknya.

"Kau lihat! Mana ada hasil potretanku yang jelek? Kau justru tampak sangat imut di foto ini."

"Hmm." aku hanya bergumam sebagai balasan.

Cekrek.

Chanyeol memotret langit di atas kami, "Wah! Indah sekali hari ini. bahkan langit pun tampak biru cerah tak berawan." Ucap Chanyeol senang. Dia memang Happy Virus.

Aku menengadah menatap langit. Bahu Chanyeol masih menjadi bantal bagi kepalaku. Tiba-tiba Chanyeol berbalik dan membuatku terjatuh berbaring di atas rumput.

"YA! PARK CHANY-"

Saat aku hendak bangun, Chanyeol membuatku berbaring lagi dengan dia menciumku. Kali ini ciuman yang lebih lama dengan lumatan-lumatan bibirnya pada bibirku. Chanyeol meletakkan tangannya di kepalaku sebagai bantal. Aku menutup mataku. Merasakan kenyamanan untuk beberapa saat...

Saat kubuka mata, yang kulihat bukan lagi langit biru cerah tak berawan seperti yang dikatakan Chanyeol, melainkan langit-langit kamarku sendiri. Kepalaku benar-benar bersandar di atas bantal, bukan tangan Chanyeol yang ku jadikan bantal.

_Malam sunyi ku impikanmu._

_Kulukiskan kita bersama._

_Namun selalu aku bertanya._

_Adakah aku di mimpimu?_

Aku bangun dari tempat tidur. Berjalan menuju jendela-tepatnya-pintu kaca yang membatasi kamarku dan balkon. Entah sekarang jam berapa. Tapi sepertinya sudah lewat tengah malam. Sunyi dan sepi sekali malam ini.

Aku menyingkap sedikit tirai penutup pintu. Memandang lurus pada rumah di sebrang rumahku. Dengan balkon yang persis berhadapan dengan balkon kamarku. 'Aku memimpikanmu Park Chanyeol. Apa kau memimpikanku juga?'

Aku menutup kembali tirai dengan rapat. Berbalik lalu berjalan pelan menuju sayap kiri kamarku. Sebuah benda tertutup kain putih. Aku menyingkap kain putih itu. Sebuah lukisan. Dalam lukisan itu terlihat dua orang. Seorang yang lebih pendek menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu si orang yang lebih tinggi. Persis seperti mimpiku. Ya. Akulah yang ada di lukisan itu. Aku. Dan Chanyeol.

"Saranghae."

.

_Di hatiku terukir namamu. _

_Cinta rindu beradu satu. _

_Namun selalu aku bertanya._

_Adakah aku di hatimu?_

Aku berangkat sekolah dengan sedikit sakit di kepala bagian atasku. Aku tidak tidur lagi semalam. Aku sedikit memijat bagian kepalaku yang sakit.

Aku melihat rumah Chanyeol. 'Dia pasti sudah berangkat.'

Aku tersenyum simpul. Aku selalu memikirkan Chanyeol. Setiap saat. Setiap detik. Chanyeol sedang apa? Chanyeol ada dimana? Chanyeol baik-baik saja kan? Setiap saat aku selalu merindukan Chanyeol.

Aku sampai di sekolah. Ada Chanyeol. Senyumku semakin mengembang. Aku benar-benar mencintai Chanyeol.

Di dalam hati dan pikiranku selalu Chanyeol dan Chanyeol seolah nama Park Chanyeol terukir permanen dan tak akan pernah hilang.

Tapi apakah aku ada di hati Park Chanyeol ?

Chanyeol tidak mencintaiku.

.

_Telah kunyanyikan_

_Alunan-alunan senduku_

Living without you

Living alone

This empty house seems so cold

Wanting to hold you

Wanting you near

How much i wanted you home

Aku selesai menyanyikan bagianku menyanyi di lagu Open Arms.

Aku adalah anggota vocal grup sekolah. Bersama Jinki-hyung, Ryeowook-hyung, dan Jongdae, kami dipilih sekolah untuk mengikuti sebuah lomba di festival musik.

Sebenarnya aku tidak terlalu suka menyanyi.

Prok-prok-prok.

"Woah~ Vocal Grup sekolah kita memang hebat." Puji Chanyeol.

Hanya karena Chanyeol juga akan mengikuti lomba di festival itu aku langsung menerima ketika dipilih masuk vocal grup. Sedangkan Chanyeol masuk Instrumen Grup. Dia berperan sebagai Drummer.

"Apalagi kau Jongdae-ah. Suaramu paling-paling bagus sekali." Puji Chanyeol lagi seraya menghampiri Jongdae.

Jongdae hanya menunduk malu.

"Gomawo~" ucap Jongdae.

Walau pun, Chanyeol justru ikut lomba festival musik ini karena Jongdae juga ikut.

Kim Jongdae. Dia adalah sahabat dekatku sejak aku masuk sekolah menengah atas ini. Kuakui Jongdae memang memiliki suara yang khas dan mampu mencapai nada-nada tinggi. Aku pun terpilih ikut Vocal Grup karena Jongdae yang mengajukan. Aku dan sahabat dekatku itu sering bernyanyi bersama.

Tidak. Bukan bernyanyi bersama. Aku hanya menemaninya bernyanyi karena dia ajak dan sebagai sahabat dekat aku tak bisa menolaknya. Sudah kubilang 'kan aku tidak terlalu suka menyanyi. Menyanyi itu rasanya sakit.

.

_Telah kubisikkan _

_Cerita-cerita gelapku_

Uhuk. Uhuk.

Aku mempunyai penyakit pernafasan. Aku pernah terjebak dalam kebakaran. Hidungku justru baik-baik saja karena aku menutup hidung dan tak terlalu banyak menghirup asap lewat hidung. Tapi melalui mulut. Sehingga tenggorokanku sempat terinfeksi dan menjadi lemah.

Chanyeol tahu itu.

Kebakaran itu terjadi saat aku kelas 3 Sekolah Menengah Pertama. Rumahku sendirilah yang terbakar.

Seperti yang telah diketahui, aku dan Chanyeol bertetangga. Bahkan orang tua kami bertetangga sebelum kami berdua lahir. Setelah kebakaran itu pun, aku dan keluargaku tinggal di rumah Chanyeol untuk beberapa bulan selama rumah kami direnovasi.

Setelah kebakaran itu aku baru sadar bahwa aku mencintai Chanyeol. Tapi Chanyeol tidak mencintaiku.

Uhuk. Uhuk.

Aku batuk berdarah. Ini hal biasa.

Setelah berkumur aku mengalirkan air dari keran wastafel agar darah itu ikut mengalir ke saluran pembuangan.

Ckiit.

Kututup keran wastafel. Lalu keluar dari toilet sekolah.

_._

_Telah kuabaikan _

_Mimpi-mimpi dan ambisiku_

Hari sudah sore. Aku baru saja pulang latihan vocal grup.

Chanyeol sudah pulang. Tepatnya dia mengantarkan Jongdae pulang.

Saat berjalan pulang di koridor sekolah aku melewati ruangan ekskul seni rupa. Aku terhenti di luar ruangan itu. Tersenyum melihat karya anggota ekskul itu. Pahatan, patung, handmade, dan lukisan.

Aku senang sekali melihat karya-karya mereka. Terutama lukisan. Aku sangat suka melukis. Aku berambisi menjadi seorang pelukis yang hebat.

"Apa gunanya dengan gambar berwarna di atas kanvas itu?"

Sayangnya Chanyeol tidak suka lukisan. Apalagi melihatku melukis. Dia benci itu. Aku sudah berhenti melukis.

.

_Tapi mengapa ku tak kan bisa_

_Sentuh hatimu._

Aku benar-benar mencintai Chanyeol.

Aku memikirkannya setiap saat.

Aku memimpikannya setiap kali aku tidur.

Aku ikut vocal grup padahal aku tidak terlalu suka menyanyi karena Chanyeol.

Aku tidak terlalu suka menyanyi tapi aku tetap saja menyanyi karena Chanyeol.

Aku berhenti melukis dan mengabaikan mimpi serta ambisiku pada lukisan karena Chanyeol.

Tapi Chanyeol tetap saja tidak menyukaiku.

Chanyeol tidak mencintaiku.

_Bila saja kau di sisiku_

_Kan kuberi kau segalanya_

_Namun tak henti aku bertanya_

_Adakah aku di hatimu?_

"Chanyeol mau makan apa? Biar aku yang masakkan untukmu."

"Ramyun."

Aku berlari ke dapur lalu memasakkan ramyun untuk Chanyeol. Saat ini Chanyeol sedang ada di rumahku. Rumahnya terkunci, Chanyeol tidak membawa kunci dan Orang tuanya belum pulang. Jadi Chanyeol menunggu di rumahku. Orang tuaku juga belum pulang. Tapi aku membawa kunci rumahku.

Chanyeol sedang duduk di teras rumahnya saat aku pulang. Jadi aku ajak saja dia ke rumahku. Walau pun sikapnya dingin kepadaku. Setidaknya dia tidak menolak.

Slurp~

Chanyeol makan dalam diam. Hanya terdengar suara alat makan dan suara mulutnya saat makan yang terdengar. Tak ada obrolan apa pun.

Aku pun hanya diam memperhatikan Chanyeol. Aku tidak mau kehilangan kesempatan memperhatikan Chanyeol makan, jadi aku sendiri malah tidak makan.

Sampai Chanyeol meletakkan mangkuk kosong dan sumpitnya.

"Kenapa ramyunnya tidak kau habiskan Chanyeol?"

'Chanyeol pasti tidak menghabiskannya karena tidak menyukaiku.'

Chanyeol menatapku sekilas kemudian bangkit dari kursinya sambil membawa gelas kosong.

"Chanyeol mau minum? Biar aku saja yang ambilkan." Kataku sambil bangkit dari kursi dengan panik.

Bruk.

Splash.

Praang.

"Aigoo. Chanyeol-ah! Mianhae. Bajumu jadi basah. Tunggu. Tunggu."

Aku tadi bangkit dengan panik dan membuat meja makan sedikit terdorong. Lalu berjalan tersandung sehingga menyenggol Chanyeol yang sudah mengambil minum. Membuat bajunya tersiram air dan gelasnya jatuh pecah ke lantai.

Setelah mengambil handuk untuk Chanyeol aku membereskan gelas yang pecah.

"Argh!"

Jariku tertusuk pecahan gelas. Aku menengadah menatap Chanyeol. Rupanya ia sudah membalikkan badannya membelakangiku.

Aku hanya bisa tersenyum miris lalu segera menyelesaikan membereskan pecahan gelas. Tidak peduli pada jariku yang terluka dan mengeluarkan darah.

.

Setelah Chanyeol pulang aku baru sadar bajuku juga basah. Dan permukaan kulit perutku terasa perih. Ketika kusingkapkan kaos yang kukenakan aku terkejut melihat kulitku yang memerah dan sedikit melepuh. Aku melirik panci ramyun di meja makan. Meja makannya juga sedikit basah. Sepertinya karena panik, saat tanpa sengaja mendorong meja makan, aku juga tak sadar kuah ramyun yang panas itu menyembur ke perutku.

Aku menghela napas. Lihat aku. kulit perutku melepuh dan jari tanganku terluka. Itu kulakukan hanya untuk membuatkan Chanyeol ramyun.

Aku tertawa miris.

Bahkan jika disuruh menabrakkan diri ke kereta api yang melintas oleh Chanyeol pun aku bersedia.

Aku memberikan dan melakukan segalanya untuk Chanyeol.

_Tak bisakah kau _

_sedikit saja dengar aku?_

_Dengar simphoniku_

_Simphoni hanya untukmu. _

Ting Tong.

Aku terbangun karena suara bel pintu depan. Sepertinya eomma dan appa tidak dengar. Mungkin mereka lelah tertidur karena baru pulang.

"Nuguya?"

Aku membuka pintu depan dan angin malam yang dingin langsung berhembus menerpa wajahku.

"Ada paket untuk Byun Baekhyun."

Aku mengerjapkan mataku. Seorang pengantar paket berpakaian serba hitam menyodorkan sebuah kotak terbungkus padaku. Dari suaranya aku rasa pengantar paket ini yeoja. Aku tak bisa melihat wajahnya secara jelas. Yang kulihat dia tersenyum, lalu pintu langsung tertutup padahal aku belum menutupnya. Anginnya kencang sekali. Saat aku ingat seharusnya aku menandatangani tanda terima paket dan membuka pintu depan lagi. Si pengantar paket sudah tidak ada.

Hei? Bukankah pintu gerbang rumahku terkunci?

Bagaimana bisa pengantar paket itu masuk dan sudah berada di pintu depan rumahku?

Aku pun teringat satu hal yang jauh lebih aneh. Aku buru-buru melihat jam dinding. Seingatku eomma dan appa pulang jam setengah 10 malam. Dan aku tertidur jam 10 lebih. Siapa yang mengantar paket lebih dari jam 10 malam? Tepatnya, sekarang, jam 12 malam.

Aku berlari masuk ke kamar dan membanting paketku ke kasur. Aku hanya berdiri diam menatap kotak berwarna coklat itu untuk beberapa saat.

Setelah mengumpulkan keberanian, dengan perlahan aku duduk di atas kasurku lalu menyobek kertas coklat pembungkus paketku. Sebuah kotak berwarna hitam dengan ukiran-ukiran berwarna perak. Ukuran kotak itu sekitar 20x15x10 cm. Kotak apa ini?

Ada sebuah lubang di sisi kiri kotak itu. Lubang kuncikah? Lalu mana kuncinya?

Aku mengambil kertas coklat yang tadi ku sobek. Sebuah kunci terjatuh. Rupanya di sini kuncinya. Ku masukkan kunci itu ke lubang di sisi kiri kotak. Ceklek. Pas. Kunci itu masuk sempurna pada lubang. Berarti itu memang lubang kunci dengan kunci yang cocok.

Aku menimbang-nimbang beberapa saat apakah aku harus memutar kunci untuk membuka kotak atau aku tidak perlu melakukannya dan langsung buang saja kotak aneh itu?

Tapi karena penasaran. Aku akhirnya memutar kunci itu.

Kreeek.. kreeett.. kerrkk.

Ting.

Kotak itu terbuka dan melantunkan sebuah lagu. Ternyata ini kotak musik.

**Do you want to touch it heart?**

**Play the music box. **

**Then touch it heart. **

Aku membuka mataku perlahan. Dimana ini?

Aku sedang tidur tengkurap. Aku menengadahkan kepalaku. Mataku hampir keluar dari tempatnya tatkala melihat wajah Chanyeol yang sedang tertidur. Aku tidur di atas badan Chanyeol? Apa aku sedang bermimpi lagi?

Tapi entah keyakinan dari mana aku yakin aku tidak sedang bermimpi. Walau pun ini adalah kenyataan yang tidak masuk akal.

Perlahan jemari yang orang bilang lentik milikku bergerak menyusuri wajah Chanyeol. Dari pipi turun ke dagunya, lehernya yang jenjang, lalu dadanya yang tadi adalah tempat kepalaku bersandar.

Aku menempelkan telingaku ke dada Chanyeol. Mendengar irama detak jantungnya.

Apakah jantung Chanyeol berdetak lebih cepat saat berada di dekatku seperti jantungku saat berada di dekatnya?

Apakah di hati Chanyeol tersimpan namaku seperti namanya yang selalu ada di hatiku?

Jemariku mengelus dada Chanyeol yang tertutup pakaian. Rasanya ingin sekali aku mengetahui isi hati Chanyeol.

"Baekhyun-ah?"

**GREB.**

Chanyeol bangkit dari tidurnya. Membuatku jatuh ke arah sampingnya.

"Akhirnya aku bisa menyentuh hatimu ihihi." Ucap ku dengan tersenyum bahagia.

Namun senyum itu langsung memudar tatkala kulihat Chanyeol juga tersenyum padaku.

"_Baekhyun dan aku baru pulang dari tempat kursus drumku. Itu kali pertamaku belajar bermain drum. Dan aku mengajak Baekhyun untuk menemaniku. Baekhyun sangat senang melihatku bermain drum. Ketika mobil sampai di depan rumahku. Baekhyun langsung berlari ke kamarnya. Katanya dia mau melukis diriku yang bermain drum." _

Aku mendengar suara Chanyeol.

"_Seharusnya aku tidak mengajak Baekhyun. Padahal aku tau sendiri kalau Baekhyun akan melukis apa saja yang membuat ia senang. Padahal aku tau Baekhyun akan tenggelam pada dunianya sendiri ketika melukis. Baekhyun terlalu fokus dengan kegiatan melukisnya dan tidak sadar bahwa rumahnya kebakaran. Dia terjebak di kamarnya sendiri di lantai dua. Petugas pemadam kebakaran datang menyelematkannya dengan tangga dari mobil pemadam. Baekhyun sudah dalam keadaan tidak sadar saat petugas pemadam kebakaran mengeluarkannya dari kamar."_

Aku yakin itu suara Chanyeol. Tapi bibir Chanyeol tidak bergerak sama sekali. Ia masih tersenyum padaku.

"_Di rumah sakit dokter memasukkan alat ke mulut Baekhyun. Orang tuaku bilang itu untuk membantu Baekhyun bernapas. Dokter juga menempelkan alat lain ke dada Baekhyun hingga tubuh kecilnya terlonjak. Saat Baekhyun sudah sadar dan aku menjenguknya, hal pertama yang ia katakan adalah 'Chanyeol, lukisanku sudah selesai, untungnya lukisanku tidak ikut terbakar'. Baekhyun menunjukkan lukisan diriku yang sedang bermain drum." _

Aku tahu cerita ini.

"_Saat itu aku kesal. Aku marah. Aku benci. Bukan benci pada lukisan itu atau apalagi pada Baekhyun. Aku benci diriku sendiri yang tidak bisa menjaga tidak bisa menolong Baekhyun. Aku mencelakai Baekhyun. Lalu tanpa sadar aku mulai bersikap dingin dan menjauhi Baekhyun. Hanya melihatnya dari jauh karena takut mencelakainya lagi. Aku bersikap kasar dan menjelek-jelekan lukisan. Semata-mata karena takut Baekhyun melukis lagi. Walau pun kebakaran tidak terjadi setiap saat, mungkin kecelakaan lain akan terjadi. Bisa saja gempa bumi terjadi saat Baekhyun melukis. Ia yang tidak sadar lalu tertimpa bangunan yang runtuh. Sungguh aku tidak mau hal mengerikan itu atau yang lainnya terjadi pada Baekhyun."_

Suara itu. itu benar-benar suara Chanyeol. Suaranya terdengar sangat sedih.

"_Kata dokter tenggorokan Baekhyun jadi sangat lemah. Menyanyi biasanya membuat orang rileks. Jadi usahakan Baekhyun menyanyi. Memang pasti pasien akan sering merasa tidak enak tenggorokan atau bahkan batuk berdarah. Darah itu darah kotor. Jadi tidak masalah. Itu membuat tenggorokannya terbiasa. Saat kami memasuki sekolah menengah atas, aku minta tolong Jongdae, sepupuku yang kebetulan satu sekolah denganku dan Baekhyun. Aku sendiri tidak bisa menjaga Baekhyun. Jadi aku minta tolong Jongdae. 'Suara Baekhyun ternyata sangat bagus saat menyanyi. Bagaimana kalau dia ikut lomba bersamaku?' kata Jongdae. Aku tentu saja sudah tahu suara Baekhyun itu sangat bagus. Suara Baekhyun memang bagus. Setiap suara yang keluar dari mulutnya bagaikan sebuah musik bagi telingaku."_

Rasanya aku ingin menangis mendengar suara Chanyeol itu.

"_Aku juga ikut instrumen grup jadi aku bisa terus melihat Baekhyun. Aku mendekati Jongdae agar ia terus memperhatikan Baekhyun untukku. Saat aku terus menjauh dari Baekhyun, suatu kebetulan membuatku berada di dekat Baekhyun lagi. Dia membuatkanku ramyun. Aku tidak menghabiskannya karena aku mau dia juga makan. Tapi aku tidak bisa mengucapkannya secara langsung. Aku tidak mau menyusahkannya lagi. Tapi Baekhyun benar-benar orang yang baik. Ia tidak sadar saat ia bangkit dari kursi kuah ramyun yang panas mengenai perutnya. Saat aku bermaksud mendekatinya aku malah menjatuhkan gelas. Rasanya aku ingin bunuh diri saja. Baekhyun terluka. Dan itu karena aku. Aku tidak kuat kuat melihatnya."_

Aku benar-benar ingin menangis mendengar suara Chanyeol yang bercerita itu.

"_Kuharap dengan begitu kau dapat melihat isi hatiku. Hati itu milikmu. Kau pemilik hatiku. Selamanya. Jaga hati kita berdua. Saranghae Byun Baekhyun." _

Mata sipitku membulat.

Bruk.

Tubuh Chanyeol jatuh telungkup di hadapan ku. Banyak darah keluar dari lubang di dadanya.

"Aniya." Lirihku. Seiring dengan air mata yang mengalir dari mataku.

.

.

**.**

**Cerita ini belum berakhir. **

**Belum?**

**Ya. Ternyata kekasihnya itu tidak berselingkuh. Sang kekasih sedang mempersiapkan acara lamaran untuk wanita itu ketika si wanita itu mengira kekasihnya selingkuh. **

**Sang wanita yang frustasi akhirnya mengambil hati dari tubuhnya sendiri lalu memasukkannya bersama hati sang kekasih ke dalam kotak musik pemberian kekasihnya. Sang wanita meninggal di samping jasad kekasihnya.**

**Tragis.**

**Belum. Masih belum selesai.**

.

.

.

Polisi berdatangan ke kediaman keluarga Park. Kamar anak laki-laki mereka satu-satunya berantakan. Aroma besi menguar kuat di kamar itu. Darah berceceran di setiap sudut ruangan. Tak ada tanda-tanda dari Park Chanyeol dan bahkan jasadnya sekali pun.

Di sebrang kamar Park Chanyeol, tepatnya kamar Byun Baekhyun, mengalun lagu dari sebuah kotak musik.

_Park Chanyeol dan Byun Baekhyun dinyatakan hilang. Yang tersisa dari mereka hanya organ hati yang ada di dalam kotak musik di kamar Baekhyun. _

_Siapa yang tahu di dalam kotak musik itu tersimpan hati 'mereka'?_

_Sedangkan kotak musik itu pun juga kemudian ikut menghilang. _

_Menyatukan hati dua insan yang mengalami kesalahpahaman._

_._

_._

_._

**Sang wanita dan kekasihnya dimakamkan bersama. Tapi kemudian beberapa saat sebelum jasad mereka dikebumikan jasad mereka hilang. Menyisakan sebuah kotak musik.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Close the music box.**

**END.**


End file.
